carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Caelia Sunset, Francesca, Emilia
Caelia (vpravo), Francesca (uprostřed) a Emilia (vlevo), byly modifikované démonky, které zaútočily na Wyatta, Chrise a Melindu. Emilie se dokázala snadno a lehce rozzuřit,ačkoli byla mnohem rozumnější než Francesca. Též vykazovala jisté známky sadismu. Francesca byla netrpělivá,horkokrevná a konfrontační. Caelia byla nejklidnější, nejvarovnanější a nejchytřejší ze tří démonek. Často radila svým společnicím aby se nehádaly, že díky tomu vypadaly slabě. Na své společnice se dívala svrchu a když ji štvaly, ráda jim vyhrožovala smrtí. Před modifikací představovaly trio slabých a hašteřivých vražedkyň, dobře známých po celém podsvětí. charles je modifikoval, protože v nich viděl velký potenciál. Francesca měla tělo porostlé něčím, co by se dalo nazvat nejspíš jelení srstí, až na obličej a V, které odkrývá část jejích ňader. Její hlavu zdobilo na mikádo ostříhané černé vlasy a kroucené paroží, vystupují zprostřed čela. Emilia držela v ruce meč a byla velmi spoře oděna. Na nohách měla černé dlouhé punčochy, někam nad kolena, černá, no ne přímo tanga, ale spodničkou by to nazvat nešlo taktéž. Ani podprsenku neměla, jen cosi jako držáky, připevněné k pažím. Nad bujnými hnědými vlasy jí rostlo cosi jako lví hříva. Caelia vypadala silně jako hadí žena. Ženská část je jen do půli těla, od pasu dolů je to had. Je celá bílá a v předu hadí části má silné obdélníkovité šupiny. Dlouhé, černé vlasy jí jemně povlávají v mírném větříku. Její hadí část je o mnoho delší než ta lidská. Francesca a Emilia se objevily v kuchyni ve chvíli, kdy Wyatt připravoval smažená vajíčka a Chris se přenesl domů ze Shora. Caelia se zjevila před Melindou na zahradě vedle domu. Wyatt kolem sebe vytvořil ochranné pole, prohodil oknem a zapálil jim chlupy, které ovšem snadno uhasily. Chris se pak musel přenést za Henrym, aby mu pomohl. Démonky pak vypálily na dům, kde tušily Wyatta dva obří energetické paprsky, jež do nej udělaly obří díry. Pak se začaly dohadovat o tom, kdo za to může a o tom, která víc slintala nad oběma chlapci. Caelila na Melindu vyslala stvoku hadů a odešla za svými společnicemi, které okřikne. Wyatt zahlédl hady útočící na Mel, přenesl se za ní a vyslal svoji energetickou vlnu. Melinda se přidá a pomocí vybuchování se hadů zbaví. Pak se přesunou dozadu na zahrady, aby s nimi bojovaly. Trojice démonek se mezi sebou začala strašlivě hádat o tom, která z nich je víc neschopnější. Nakonec to skončilo tím, že si navzájem vyhrožovaly smrtí, dokud za nimi nepřišli Wyatt a Mel. Ty dva to velmi pobavilo, a Wyatt dál nakonec vyslal další energetickou vlnu. Melinda se je pokusila zmrazit. Emilia svým mečem rozřízla Wyattovu vlnu a odrazila Melindino zmrazení. Pak si všechny tři utrhly levé ruce, ze kterých vznikl další, obří a staršlivý démon a jejich domácí mazlíček - Amon. Teny díky své obří síle a rychlosti velmi zranil Melindu na břiše. Její zranění sahalo až na střeva a žebra. V tu chvíli se probudilo její záhadné tetování, celou ji pokrylo a vyléčilo. V tu chvíli se k nim opět přenesl Chris a když viděl situaci, velice se zhrozil. Wyatt se pokusil Amona odhodit a přiběhl k Mel, utvořil kolem nich štít a chtěl ji, už celkem zbytečně vyléčit a přivolal si Knihu Stínů. Melinda, vyléčaná díky svému znamení vyskočila na nohy a pokusila se Caelii vybuchnout. Místo toho na ni vyslal proud ledu. Chrise tahle proměna velmi vyděsila, ale nakonec se ukázala jako účinná, když Caelii led zasáhl, a po poprasnání Caelii zničil. Francesca se na ně vrhla a Chris ji zasáhl bleskem a vylnou obřího horka, čímž ji uškvařil. Amony mezitím zaútoil na Wyatta. Ten se pokusil vytvořit štít, ale neúspěšně. Pak se odkulil, přivolal Excalibur a přenesl se Amonovi za záda, přičemž mu meč zabodl do zad. Ten se spojil se svým majitelem a vysílal do Amona vlny energie. Chris chtěl využít zuřící bouře, kterou Tamm vyvolala a nezrušila, ale nechtěl zasáhnout i bratra. Mel na Emilii vyslala proud ledu, ale ta jej udrazila svým mečem. Chris si jej přivolala a tak Emilia zůstala bezbranná a podlehla Melindinu kryokinetickému útoku. Amon nevydržel Wyattův útok a nakonec explodoval a následná tlaková vlna je všechny odhodila na zem. Schopnosti Energetický paprsek - schopnost střílet zesílené energetické paprsky Odražení - tato shcopnost byla obsažena v Emiliině meči dokázala odrazit všechny útoky Ovládání hadů - tuto schopnost měla Caelia, mohla tvořit nekoneččené množství hadů Spojení sil - tato schopnost se projeví když si utrhnou levé ruce, z nichž vznikne další démon Amon, neuvěřitelně silný a také neovladatelný, zvířecí tvor. Category:Démoni